


Red K

by JohnOConnor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Exposure to Red Kryptonite causes a size differential issue for Kara.





	Red K

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Supergirl’ and all related characters are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros Television. and the CW. Kara Zor-El/Supergirl was created by Otto Binder, Al Plastino and Curt Swan. Lena Luthor was created by the legendary Jerry Siegel and Kurt Schaffenberger. Alex Sanders was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler and Andrew Kreisberg. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

“Lena?”

“Yes? Is that you, Kara? You sound so far away,” Lena Luthor replied.

“I… Um… I got a new Blue Tooth and it’s not working right.”

“I’d take it back to the store for a new one or a refund.”

“I will.”

“So, in the meantime, pick up the phone.” 

“Can’t… Um, driving to the airport. Just wanted to let you know I have to break our lunch date. Sorry.”

“’S’okay. Where are you going?”

“Snapper is sending me to Metropolis to look into this Justice League thing.”

“Well, have fun. And be careful!”

“I will, Leen. Talk to you soon,” Kara said, ending the call. “God, that was a pain! Glad that’s over!”

Alex looked down at her step-sister, trying to lighten the mood by saying, “A pain? Really? I thought that would just be a workout. All you had to do was unlock the phone, open the phone app, hit your speed dial and fly to the mike then jump on the hang-up button. Anyway, you sounded convincing to me and I know what happened.”

“Not that! I meant having to break our lunch date. I’ve been doing that too much lately.”

Alex heard something in Kara’s voice and asked, “Is there something I should know?”

“About?”

“You and Lena?”

Kara flew up to look her sister in the face, “What? What are you talking about?”

“You’re acting like I did before I came out.”

“Well, that’s not it! Lena’s a friend. And straight as hell!” 

“I always thought I was too. And you.”

“On Krypton, gender didn’t matter the way it does here. If a girl likes another girl, or a guy likes another guy, no one cared. Krypton was more advanced than Earth after all…” Kara smirked at her sister. “Well, except for the Krypton Daxan thing… And I blew that up big time!”

“Okay, I get your point. So why is it so hard to break a lunch…?”

“I’ve done it too many times. Since Cat went on her global walk-about, I really don’t have anyone to talk to who’s not part of this superhero thing.”

“But Cat’s back. Isn’t she?”

“For a while, I guess. Still, Lena and I have really become friends and…”

“Well, how is Lena Luthor with Supergirl?”

Kara caught the slight emphasis on Lena’s last name but chose to ignore it. “Well, I’ve saved her butt a few times. We’re friends too. Why?”

“Do you trust her? You as in Supergirl.”

“Yes. Totally. Both as Kara and Supergirl. Again, why?”

“Good. We’ve managed to keep this quiet so far but the DEO isn’t as secure as it once was. Not to mention, anyone vetted for this office has access to any portion of the entire facility. I think, if Lena’s willing, we can hide you out with her for the balance of this problem.”

The problem was an inadvertent exposure to Red Kryptonite. Kara walked past a tech as she was transporting a sample to one of the labs on a cart. Then the wheel of the girl’s cart gave under the weight of the lead container. The front wheel broke off, skittering across the floor and the cart fell sideways, dumping it’s load. The lead container cracked open. The Red K radiation caught Kara but, thanks to the quick reaction of the tech, the exposure was minimal. Still, in seconds, Supergirl shrank down to the size of one of those action figures that some company made of her.

Thankfully, this time, the Red K didn’t alter Kara’s attitude, sending her over the edge. That had been the typical Kryptonian reaction to Red K but sometimes it just altered the Kryptonian physiology – like the time Clark had been exposed while he, Lois and Jimmy had seen the original King Kong at a revival theater. Thanks to a red ring from Cracker Jack that turned out to be Red K, Clark as Superman became a giant, mindless Superman fighting off Air Force fighters from the top of the Metro Tower in midtown Metropolis.

In Kara’s case, she had been feeling sad and low after Mon-El’s departure. At times, she felt like she was only inches tall. Hence, her body’s reaction to the Kryptonite.

“You sure? I mean, I trust Lena but her offices are not nearly as secure as the DEO.”

“I think it’ll work. You just stay in her executive suite at L-Corp for the next couple of days and we’ll be good. There is limited access there. I’d’ve suggested CatCo but Snapper Carr is a dangerous media risk.”

“What about at home?”

“I’d rather someone was there in case something else happens,” Alex replied.

“Okay. I guess that won’t be too bad. After all, it’s only another thirty-one hours,” Kara agreed. “And I’d rather be with someone too. This is pretty isolating, after only five hours.”

Alex nodded, thinking, ‘If the thirty-six hour maximum threshold is still valid. There is still so much we don’t know about that damned alien isotope. So far, the radiation wears off between twenty-four and thirty-six hours. But…’

“Okay, you want to call her and ask if…”

“On it!” Kara declared as she swooped down on her phone.

“Whoa! Kara, Supergirl can’t call Lena from your phone!”

Pulling up and hovering over her screen, she nodded, “You’re right. I’m just so rattled by all this.” ‘I hope that’s all it is,’ Kara thought. ‘Not the kryptonite.’

“It’s okay. Here, use this secure phone.” Alex held out a handset from a console phone. Kara flew up towards the microphone end as Alex asked, “What’s the number Supergirl would call? Not you, Kara, but Supergirl.”

Kara rattled off the numbers and Alex keyed them in. After what seemed to be an eternity, Lena answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Lena, this is Supergirl.”

“On the phone no less! Well, to what do I owe this honor?”

“I have a favor to ask… I can’t give you details yet but I need to come by your office and see you. Alone.”

“Wow, mystery. You have me hooked. Come on by.”

“Thanks Lena! I’ll be there shortly.”

Alex hung up and said, “I can still go with you to the Fortress.”

“No. I know how much you hate the cold. Even though the Fortress’ internal temp is maintained at sixty degrees,” Kara reminded her sister jokingly.

With a mock shiver, Alex said, “Good point. Have fun.”  
A blue and red blur flew up, kissed her on her cheek and started to leave. Kara paused and flew back, wiping the tiny lipstick smudge off her sister’s cheek, joking, “Can’t have Maggie wondering if you’re fooling around with Lilliputians.”

Alex laughed, feeling a modicum of relief at Kara’s suddenly easier attitude mixed with humor.

A small blur flew towards the big windows overlooking National City and out towards the L-Corp Tower.

Kara’s upbeat attitude waned as she neared her goal. She knew Lena would do all she could to help, it was still bothering the lovely, tiny hero.

‘Rao, I wish Ray Palmer wasn’t in another universe…’ Kara had done a search after her visit to the other Earth and, while she did find a Ray Palmer, a Barry Allen and others, none had any extraordinary abilities. In fact, this Earth’s Ray Palmer was an auto mechanic in Ivy Town. Barry Allen was just some teenager in Central City. She found no sign of Oliver, the Lance sisters or Professor Stein. Rory was just a petty hood in Midway City, not a master pyro.

Suddenly, she remembered the dimensional bridge device. ‘Should I? I’m sure they have enough on their plate and God knows where or when the Atom is!’

Shaking her head, she muttered, “I have to go. If Alex finds out I disappeared…”

And she really didn’t want to be alone for this.

Flying in through the open glass patio door, Kara said, “Hey Lena!”

“Hi Supergirl!” The CEO looked around with a puzzled expression on her face, “Supergirl?”

Kara flew up towards Lena’s face, “I’m here!”

“What…?!? Supergirl? What happened?”

“Um, Red K. About six hours ago. I shrank.”

“Obviously,” Lena giggled nervously.

“Lena, I need a place to stay for a few days. Can I hang here for the next two or three days?”

“Of course! You’re always welcome here. But why here?”

“I could go to my cousin’s fortress or hang out at my home but… I just want to be around someone. Someone I trust completely.”

Lena blinked and smiled, “I’m honored. You know you’re always welcome.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“Well, since I’m your host, can I get you anything?”

“No. Maybe later. But, obviously I won’t need much.”

“You said a few days. How long?”

“Well, Red K is pretty predictable in that respect. Any change runs its course in three days, almost exactly seventy-two hours. At worst. Sometimes forty-eight hours or even twenty-four. No was to tell. So just presume I’ve got another thirty hours, at most, as a living action figure.”

At that comment, Lena quirked her brow with a small, secret smile. Kara saw that and asked, “What?”

“Um… Well… I… You’re just so cute!” Lena declared.

Kara flew back with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, “Hhmmpph!”

“I’m sorry, Supergirl. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Supergirl relaxed and nodded, “I guess I can see your point. Except I’m only six inches tall!”

She snickered and Lena relaxed and laughed with her friend.

“So, your costume shrank with you? Well, obviously. But why?”

Kara blushed, remembering her human clothes that collapsed around her after the Kryptonite exposure. If the same had happened to her costume… She shook her head to get past that memory and replied, “Not sure. Kal said something about our Kryptonian aura protects anything in direct contact with us. That’s why his cape, or mine, can be damaged in a fight but our costumes come through unscathed. Usually. The skirt has been tattered from time to time.”

In a low voice, Lena, forgetting Supergirl’s superhearing, muttered, “Too bad they shrank…”

Kara turned her head to hide the blush at the words. She didn’t realize Lena might like women too. ‘Wow… Wait! I’m getting excited by that! The Red K?’

That thought was interrupted when Lena asked, “How can I hear you so well? Super-voice?”

Kara laughed, “Yeah, Leen, something like that. I can modulate my voice a bit to make it sound louder or just different, if I need to.”

Lena looked thoughtful even as she nodded in understanding. From the slight changes of expression, it was obvious the corporate beauty was thinking hard about something. Kara opted not to intrude. Instead, she flew across the room and settled on one of the chairs to contemplate her own changing attitude, not realizing she looked like a very small doll sitting there.

By this point, Lena was on her balcony looking over the city but not seeing it. Instead she saw a beautiful blonde, the source of her deep thoughts. Finally…

“Supergirl?”

The hero lifted up and off the chair, flying over towards Lena, “Yes?”

“So, you still going to Metropolis? For that Justice League meeting?”

“What? I’m not…”

A deep breath then the corporate honcho asked, “Kara, when were you going to tell me you’re Supergirl?”

“Wha… Huh? Kara? Kara Danvers? That’s…”

Lena held out her hand and Kara finally settled there. “You don’t have to lie to me any longer. And you know your secret is safe with me.”

Kara stared at the warm skin beneath her and whispered something as she sat down on Lena’s palm.

“I’m sorry? I don’t have your superhearing,” Lena replied.

“I asked, how long?”

“Pretty much since I met you. Kara, you can fool a lot of people with that bumbling reporter wearing glasses and changing your voice. But not me. You fascinated me from that first day when you came to my office for an interview. Then Supergirl saved me and, in your arms, I saw your face so close that… I just knew it.

“Oh! And you just called me Leen. Kara’s the only person who’s ever called me that.

“So, you see, I’ve known it all this time and never breathed a word to anyone. Even when Mother had me.”

“Thank you,” Kara said. “I’m at a loss at what to say. Yes, I do. Why didn’t you call me on this before?”

“It was your business. Being the white sheep of the Luthor family and having to live down my brother and mother, I can understand not being completely forthcoming. After all, I changed the corporation’s name from LuthorCorp to L-Corp. Even if your reasons are radically different. But… Never mind.”

“No! No ‘never mind’. Tell me.”

“Su…Kara, I… God this is hard. I…I think I love you…”

Kara was so stunned, she began to drift up from Lena’s palm. “I don’t know… What can I say?”

“Nothing. It’s my thing. I don’t expect you to…”

“Lena, I do like you. A lot. I never considered you as a romantic interest. You know with Mon-El and… Not that I wouldn’t be honored. You’d be a great girlfriend. But I never considered it since I thought you were straight.”

“I’m not straight, bent or crooked,” Lena said with one of her typical half-smiles. “I’m me!”

Sitting in that warm, comforting hand, Kara felt something she hadn’t before – desire for the beautiful woman before her. ‘The Red K? I hope not. I don’t want this to be artificial.’

“Lena? I don’t know if I love you but I really do like you. A lot. And I really want you now.”

“Now? Now?!? Kara, even if I wanted to right now, you’re only six inches tall!”

Standing, Kara beamed, “Challenge accepted!”

Before Lena could say anything else, or even laugh, Kara launched herself into the air and to the white silk blouse. Grabbing the right side, she pulled. The nacre buttons flew across the room and the garment hung open down to Lena’s waist.

“That blouse cost more than you make in a week!” Lena declared, even as she laughed. Lenapulled it out of her slacks and tossed it aside, leaving her upper body in just a bra and a string of refined pearls. ‘A very sexy bra,’ Kara thought.

As she moved in between Lena’s round breasts, Kara asked, “What about this bra?”

“Huh?”

Kara tore the thin strap in the middle of Lena’s cleavage and stared up in awe and lust at the (to her) massive mounds around her.

Using her super speed, the Maid of Might flew all over the round boobs, caressing and kissing the flesh with her tiny hands and tinier lips and tongue. Then she narrowed her focus to the large nubs surrounded by the ring of darker skin. 

Lena was moaning, “Oh Karaaaa… That’sss…”

Kara wrapped both hands around one hard nipple, rubbing the heated flesh as she kissed and licked the incredibly small pucker in the center – which was not so little to her. Flying to the other nipple, Kara again caressed, squeezed, kissed and licked the hard nubbin.

In moments this one was as damp as the other. Kara floated back and blew a direct, soft blast of superbreath at each, the chill hitting her saliva and chilling them. Lena threw her head back with her eyes squeezed shut, “Oooo… God, Kaaaarrraaa…”

Smiling at her handiwork, Kara moved back and gently tugged the left nipple, distending it slightly before releasing her grip. The ripples across Lena’s breast were such a turn-on for the Kryptonian that she went ahead and did the same with the other.

Continuing a random series of actions like this on the CEO’s boobs – caresses, kisses, licks, superbreath and pulling the nipples - caused Lena to have a small orgasm. Her small cry was music to Kara’s ears.

Kara floated in front of Lena’s face, watching the eyelids flutter before those beautiful eyes opened. “My God, Kara, I’ve never cum just from someone playing with my tits!”

The blonde smiled proudly. “I aim to please.”

“Really? I… No… Would you do anything? No, never mind. It’s…”

Kara nodded, “Anything you like.”

“There is one thing I’d like to try while you’re still this small. If you don’t think it’s too weird or sick…”

“Lena, tell me. I’m pretty open-minded when it comes to sex,” Kara said, ignoring how badly she initially handled Alex’s stepping out of the closet.

“Well, I have this action figure of you at home and…” Lena blushed bright red. Kara thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Realizing the answer, Kara asked, “And…?”

“I use her…it for… Oh God! I can’t believe I’m telling you this! Of all people!”

“You masturbate with it?” Kara said with a smile. “With me?”

Lena could only nod, refusing to meet the blonde’s small eyes. Kara, still floating in front of Lena’s face, reached down to lift the brunette’s chin. “It’s okay, Lena. I’m actually flattered.”

“R…really?”

Finally starting to wonder if this was her or the Red K talking, Kara nodded. “So you want me to take the place of your little friend?”

Even as Lena began to nod, the diminutive superhero sped down to Lena’s waist. Her small hands initially had trouble getting a decent grip but she managed to lower Lena’s black slacks a bit. Lena then pushed them down the rest of the way. This left the brunette in just her panties and a shredded, once-matching bra hanging from her shoulders. Kara had floated back to give the woman room to kick those slacks away and realized almost-naked Lena was the hottest thing Kara had ever seen.

Now, the small hero was back before the clothed mound of the woman. Those sheer panties clearly showed the smartly trimmed triangle of nearly black fur and a growing wet patch. She could feel the heat coming from the target of her growing lust. And the aroma of arousal was strong to the Kryptonian. 

With a wicked smile, Kara blew on the dampness with her superbreath. Again, not enough to freeze the woman but just enough to send a shiver up Lena’s body.

“Oooo…”

Kara flew over to Lena’s hip. ‘In for a penny…’ she thought and pulled on the thin strap in two directions until the material parted and the loose silk dangled from Lena, partly supported by the strap on the other side and the sodden material loosely held by the wetness between her legs.

As Lena shrugged the bra off, Kara pulled the torn panties down then flew back up between the freed breasts and gently pushed.

Lena, surprised that she was surprised by the strength from her tiny lover, fell back on the couch with an ‘Eep!’ which Kara found endearing.

Flying down, Kara pushed one knee to the side then the other, spreading Lena’s legs. She hovered, eyeing the soft, hot flesh with the moist garden of curls above. Floating nearer, Kara combed her hands through Lena’s pubic patch, collecting the moisture to lap off her hands. ‘Ambrosia!’ she thought to herself even as she buried her face in a small portion of those damp curls.

Lena must’ve loved the feel of those tiny hands, she moaned loudly. 

Kara flew back from that bushy area and could see the tissue pulsate lightly from the woman’s increased arousal. The fluids were oozing between the swollen labia and, to Kara’s excited gaze, the clitoris slowly distended out from it’s protective sheathe. 

Kara blew again into that wetness, causing goosebumps to pop up all over Lena’s body and eliciting another, wordless moan from Lena.

Moving closer, Kara began to massage the lips with her hands, smearing the pungent fluid all over the exposed flesh. And herself and her costume. ‘Damn! I forgot to strip! Ah well…’

Once she saw more liquid seeping out, Kara took a deep breath and flew into Lena. It was tight and hot and wet and dark but Kara loved the sensations. She spun around, her arms at her sides and her cape winding wetly around her. 

Her superhearing could detect the loud moans coming from her new lover. Smiling, she opened her eyes and used her X-ray vision to detect that special bundle of nerves. The G-spot was near her elbows so she crooked out her arms and spun again. Occasionally, Kara let loose with a small burst of superbreath to chill portions of Lena’s vagina only to have it quickly warm up from her twirling.

After a very short time, Kara felt the walls pulsating even more around her and the woman’s juices flowing over and around the living action figure. ‘She’s cumming,’ Kara realized.

Further confirmation came to her super ears as she heard Lena cry out in pleasure. Before Lena had time to start to recover, Kara resumed her temporarily halted twirling and blowing. It took a little longer this time but she managed to bring Lena to a climax two more times – the last was the biggest as the amount of Lena’s cum flooding the tight chamber propelled Kara out past her labia and into the pool on the sofa cushion.

The sodden superhero quickly rose, flew up and saw the large wet spot on the sofa cushion. With a laugh, she flew to Lena’s head and waited for her to recover. Kara joked, “You’ll have to do some explaining with the cleaning crew.”

When her eyes opened, Lena was greeted with the sight of Kara, her hair, skin and uniform all soaked with her secretions. Giggling, she said, “You are a sight!”

“So is your sofa!” Kara countered happily. “You like what you see?” Kara continued with a spin, showing off her tiny body, dripping girlcum, to Lena’s pleased gaze.

“Yep! And, if you were bigger, I’d kiss you senseless! Then I’d knock you for a loop with my tongue. Then I’d…”

Swooping in, Kara pressed her small lips to the larger, lush lips. Lena’s tongue came out and licked at the small woman, tasting herself on Kara. Later, she found her larger tongue could caress Kara’s breasts – at the same time - even if she couldn’t focus on the tiny nipples. But no matter how she tried, she couldn’t focus her tongue in the blonde’s mound. But the large tongue on the small, naked body did help Kara get off.

‘Can’t wait to actually kiss her,’ Kara thought. ‘And cuddle…’ That thought negated the worries she had about the Red K on her mind but she didn’t realize that until later.

Kara did a sexy strip tease as she hovered before Lena, the effect heightened by the wetness of the clothing. 

Then she dove back into Lena.

The next two days sped by as Kara filled in for Lena’s toy several more times and even ‘invaded’ her taboo hole. While Lena couldn’t reciprocate very well, Kara also would get herself off while pleasing her new girlfriend.

When the thirty-six hours had passed, Kara regained her normal size. Lena drank in the sight of her lover in her glorious full-size nudity. The beautiful face, the pert breasts, the narrow waist, the dark blonde thatch between her legs and the almost too-cute ass – Lena loved every bit of the alien hero. And threw Kara down to ravish her for a change.

Their first real kiss was incredible! It was everything either woman had ever read about and then some. 

They made love for several hours, giving and receiving pleasure, letting Lena prove she was as good as her word. Kara was amazed at how powerful her own orgasms were from Lena’s ministrations.

Finally, Kara lay in Lena’s arms and they shared slow, loving kisses.

Fortunately, while Kara’s initial arousal may have been due to the Red Kryptonite, those feelings didn’t fade as she grew. In fact, the arousal grew and morphed into heart-felt feelings for the Terran woman who was so full of surprises.

Kara even learned the joys of using herself as Lena had. 

They stocked up on action figures as a result.

**Author's Note:**

> The morphing effects of Red K were inspired common in the comics and the specific incident Kara remembered is essentially the plot of ‘Superman’ #226 (May 1970).


End file.
